Tell Me, You Love Me
by PureDraconis87
Summary: Mungkinkah Tuhan mengirimkan dirinya padaku sebagai penggantimu?  Akankah aku dapat melupakan semua tentangmu?  Hanya satu jawabannya… tidak tahu. Chap 4 update. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and other it belong it's J.K Rowling. I don't own anything. Happy Reading, and hope you like it..

**Tell Me, You Love Me..**

Aku terduduk tanpa gairah di bordes menara Gryffindor. Memandang keluar jendela, di mana langit tampak lebih pekat dari pada biasanya. Sesekali aku menunduk, membaca buku rune kuno yang tertidur pulas di pangkuanku tanpa minat.

Milyaran butir air hujan turun mengguyur dan membasahi tanah kering di luar sana. Beberapa butir air memercikkan dirinya ke jendela, memburamkan jarak pandangku.

Aku mendesah pelan. Lagi dan lagi pikiranku terbang melayang dan menepi pada segala hal yang sekarang benar-benar tak ingin aku pikirkan. Aku mencoba untuk menghapus atau setidaknya menyimpan semua pikiran-pikiran itu. Namun aku selalu gagal. Tak pernah bisa. Maka kini aku memilih untuk membiarkannya sesuka hati memporak porandakan benakku. Membiarkannya mengapung di permukaan sel otakku.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang saling berkejaran di otakku, tanpa satu pun dari mereka mencapai garis finish. Terlalu banyak hal yang tak ku mengerti dan menuntut logikaku untuk menjelaskannya. Dan semuanya hanya berporos padanya. Pada dia, pemuda arogan, angkuh, dan dingin. Draco Malfoy.

Banyak hal yang terjadi begitu saja di antara aku dengannya dan tidak dapat ku mengerti. Kebersamaanku dengannya yang membuat hatiku nyaris melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mekar secara cepat, seperti layaknya kuncup bunga mawar yang mekar dalam satu malam. Dan saat duniaku berjungkir balik, saat ketika ia memintaku untuk menjadi... kekasihnya?

Kekasih, kata yang cukup tabu apabila dipasangkan pada aku dan dia. Kata yang masih terdengar sangat aneh di telingaku, jika kekasihku adalah Draco Malfoy. Mengingat ia adalah musuh terbesarku selama 7 tahun sejak 10 menit pertama aku menginjakkan kakiku di kastil ini.

Sang Pangeran darah murni mencintai Mudblood kecil sepertiku? Jujur saja, semuanya terasa seperti dongeng bagiku. Dan karena itulah, banyak pertanyaan tanpa jawaban yang tercipta di ubun-ubun kepalaku. Nyaris membuat sel-sel kecil otakku meledak karenanya.

Apa Draco serius dengan ucapannya saat itu? Apa Draco benar-benar menyukaiku? Apa Draco benar-benar menginginkanku? Kalu iya, kenapa dia-

Arrgh! Ku mohon, siapapun bantu aku untuk menjawabnya. Aku sudah mulai lelah dengan semua ini.

"Hermione?" seseorang menepuk pundakku dan memanggilku dari dunia fantasi yang sejak tadi ku kunjungi. Aku menoleh ke asal suara, menemukan Ginny yang tersenyum lebar dan manis.

"Hai, Gin," balasku, dan tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Hujannya lebat yaa?" katanya berbasa-basi.

Aku mengangguk dan kembali memandang percikan air hujan di jendela. Hujan semakin lebat membasahi tanah di luar. Memberikan minum bagi tanaman-tanaman di halaman kastil yang mulai kehausan. "Ya, hujannya sangat lebat."

"Kau kenapa? Ku perhatikan dari tadi kau hanya diam." tanyanya sedikit menyentakkanku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Gin." jawabku tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun.

Ginny mendesah pelan dan setelah itu ia berkata, "Jelas kau ada apa-apa. Kadang kau harus menyadari bahwa kau tidak pandai berbohong, Hermione."

Kini aku menoleh padanya, menatap dua bola matanya. Satu alisnya terangkat tinggi. Ginny terdiam, menungguku berkata sesuatu. Namun, tak satu katapun dapat ku keluarkan dari tenggorokanku.

"Jadi, what's on your mind? Kau bisa ceritakan semua tentang Malfoy padaku."

Alisku bertaut, "Malfoy?" tanyaku terdengar heran. Darimana Ginny bisa tahu kalau yang sedang kupikirkan adalah Draco?

"Oh, ayolah.. Aku tahu kalau kau sedang memikirkan pangeranmu itu,"

Aku terdiam lagi. Tak berusaha mengelak perkataan Ginny. Hatiku kembali sesak, ketika sekali lagi Draco kembali mengisi pikiranku.

"Apa menurutmu Draco benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanyaku lirih. Dari balik bulu mataku, ku lihat bahu Ginny sedikit menegang. Tapi, sesaat kemudian ia kembali relax dalam posisinya. Ginny tersenyum lebih hangat padaku.

"Tentu saja,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya.." Jawabnya yakin. Lagi-lagi aku terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padanya.

"Kau meragukannya?" tanya Ginny seakan bisa membaca isi pikiranku yang hanya dipenuhi oleh bayang pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ku rasakan darah mengalir lebih deras di wajahku, menyisipkan rasa panas yang menjalar. Entah karena apa. Aku mengangguk kecil dan menunduk, menatap kembali halaman buku yang terbuka.

"Kenapa?"

Ku alihkan perhatianku pada sekelompok teman-teman Gryffindor tingkat 7-ku yang duduk menyebar di sekeliling ruangan. Ku lihat, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean dan Neville tampak sedang asyik berbincang, yang topiknya tidak aku ketahui. Apapun itu, kurasa semuanya hanya obrolan seputar cowok.

Di sudut lain, mataku menangkap Lavender dan Parvati yang tampak terkikik di balik telapak tangannya. Aku tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Setelah puas menyapukan pandanganku ke sekeliling, memoriku kembali mengingat pertanyaan Ginny. Gadis yang kini satu tingkat denganku, kekasih dan adik dari dua sahabatku. Aku menghela nafas berat, terlalu berat sehingga mungkin dapat memperkecil rongga paru-paruku. Terlalu banyak alasan kenapa aku meragukannya, dan aku tidak tahu harus memulai mengatakannya dari mana.

Draco tak pernah menggandeng tanganku di saat aku dan dia berjalan bersama; Draco tak pernah menggenggam tanganku ketika aku butuh kekuatan di saat rapuh; Draco tak pernah memelukku, di saat tubuhku dengan sekuat tenaga menahan kebekuan; Draco tak pernah membiarkanku menatapnya, tidak ketika aku berusaha membaca mata kelabu itu; Draco tak pernah banyak bicara, bahkan di saat ia hanya duduk berdua denganku; Draco tidak pernah membelai wajahku, bahkan di saat air mata turun membasahi pipiku; Draco tak pernah tertawa lepas bersamaku, padahal saat ia bersama sahabat-sahabatku atau teman-temannya ia dapat tertawa dengan keras tanpa beban. Sesuatu yang sering kali membuatku iri pada orang lain; Draco tidak pernah memanggil nama depanku, ketika aku mulai membiasakan diri memanggilnya dengan nama depan; Draco tidak pernah marah, bahkan ketika aku dengan susah payah membual untuk membuatnya cemburu; Draco tidak pernah memprotes, ketika dengan kasar aku menolak keinginan dan ajakannya. Seakan tidak peduli, pada apapun tentangku; Dan yang paling parah, Draco tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku. Bahkan hanya untuk menjawab atau membalas ucapanku saja.

Itulah segudang alasan mengapa aku meragukan Draco. Entah apa ada yang terlewatkan atau tidak.

Hubungan kami berdua berjalan terlalu _flat_, datar. Hanya berdiam diri, mengikuti kemana arus tenang akan membawanya bermuara. Tak ada kejutan-kejutan yang berarti di dalamnya.

Kesenangan. Kebahagian. Rasa bangga, kini aku tahu, semuanya hanya fatamorgana yang tertancap di anganku ketika pertama kali ia mengikrarkan permintaannya padaku. Ketika Draco memintaku menjadi kekasihnya.

"Dia tidak pernah bisa menjadi apa yang aku inginkan, Gin," gumamku pelan, setelah beberapa menit aku tenggelam dalam duniaku sendiri. Ku beranikan menatap Ginny yang duduk di hadapanku. Senyuman hangat masih terstempel jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Mungkin kau salah, Hermione." katanya lembut. "Dengarkan aku, aku tak tahu kenapa kau bisa berasumsi seperti itu. Tapi, apapun alasannya, kurasa kau sudah tahu, kalau setiap orang punya cara berbeda untuk mencintai seseorang. Dan itu berlaku juga untuk seseorang seperti Malfoy."

Ia berhenti sejenak. Menciptakan jeda di antara ucapannya. Menit selanjutnya, Ginny kembali berkata, "Saat Malfoy tak pernah bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kau inginkan, bukan berarti dia tidak pernah mencintaimu. Hanya saja, terkadang, setiap orang punya pilihannya sendiri untuk menentukan kemana arah yang akan ia tuju untuk menjadi seseorang yang mempunyai nilai arti bagi orang-orang yang ia kasihi." Ginny menutup bibirnya rapat, mengakhiri ocehan berkualitasnya. Ia menarik dua ujung bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul.

Aku tak pernah menyangka, kalau Ginny dapat berkata sebijak itu. Ku rasa, pengalamannya yang mencintai Harry selama bertahun tahun, tanpa diketahui oleh yang bersangkutan, membuat Ginny bisa sedewasa sekarang.

Aku tak ingin membantah apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Karena aku tahu, semuanya masuk akal. Tapi, hatiku terus memberontak menolak penjelasan Ginny. Draco Malfoy, dia terlalu meragukan.

Ia seperti racun yang mematikan. Melemahkan denyut nadiku. Melambatkan detak jantungku. Dan, aku hanya perlu menunggu, kapan nadi dan jantungku berhenti berfungsi.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar meragukannya, ku pikir ada baiknya kau bicarakan semuanya dengan Malfoy. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa Malfoy punya jawaban yang hebat untukmu, Hermione.." kata Ginny lagi, mengusulkan.

"Entahlah," suaraku tercekat. Tak ada lagi kekuatan yang dapat ku keluarkan untuk menjawab Ginny. Kini, racun itu semakin ganas menggerogoti hatiku. Memaksa air mata keluar sebelum dapat ku cegah.

_Arrgh! Sial.._

_Aku benci menjadi lemah.._

"Cobalah.." Ginny kembali menepuk pundakku. Meyakinkanku kalau apa yang dia katakan adalah benar. Ia tersenyum untuk yang terakhir, sebelum percakapan ini berakhir.

-(*.*)- -(*.*)- -(*.*)-

"Jadi, sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini, Granger?" tanyanya ketika aku dan dia menjejakkan kaki di menara tertinggi Hogwarts. Menara Astronomi.

"Apa perlu alasan untuk sekedar bertemu dengan kekasihku, eh?" aku balik bertanya. Nadaku sedikit kasar ketika menyentaknya.

Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Tidak perlu, ku rasa." katanya dan berjalan mendahuluiku menuju pinggiran menara. "Dan apa persisnya yang ingin kau katakan?"

Aku memandangnya yang berdiri membelakangiku. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Kokoh. Rambut pirangnya tampak halus di bawah siraman sinar bulan purnama. Mata kelabunya, meskipun tak dapat ku lihat, aku tahu sinarnya melebihi lilin yang hidup di tengah kegelapan.

Kadang aku bertanya sendiri pada diriku, _apa mungkin aku dapat melepas keindahan fisik yang ia miliki?_

Aku menghela nafas singkat, memejamkan mata sejenak. "Aku lelah," desahku pelan saat mata hazelku terbuka.

Ia berbalik menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Kakinya mulai melangkah dengan berirama mendekati posisiku berdiri. "Kalau kau lelah, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Kita kembali sekarang," ajaknya dan berjalan melewatiku.

"Aku lelah dengan hubungan kita." seruku tiba-tiba sebelum ia sempat mencapai pintu. Draco berhenti tepat beberapa langkah dariku. Ia berbalik memandangku dengan wajah yang tampak keheranan. "Apa?"

Aku balik memandangnya, membalas tatapan mata kelabunya. "Aku lelah dengan hubungan kita, Draco.." ulangku perlahan. "Aku lelah dengan sikapmu yang tak pernah peduli sedikitpun padaku. Aku lelah dengan sikap angkuh khas Malfoy yang selalu kau perlihatkan di depanku."

Draco masih terpaku memandangku. Tak menunjukkan pergerakan sekecil apapun. Nafasku sedikit memburu, ketika aku berkata.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya kau bisa saja memilih untuk membuat hubungan kita lebih menyenangkan. Tapi, sayang sekali kau malah memilih untuk membuatnya terasa kosong, hambar dan hampa." aku melanjutkan, "Kau tidak pernah menggengam tanganku. Kau tidak pernah menggandengku ketika berjalan. Kau tidak pernah menghapus air mata di saat aku menangis. Kau tak pernah memelukku di saat aku kedinginan. Kau tak pernah tertawa saat bersamaku, padahal kau selalu bisa tertawa bersama orang lain. Kau bahkan tak pernah memanggilku dengan nama depanku, padahal aku selalu berusaha untuk terus memanggilmu dengan nama depan. Dan itu semua, membuatku meragukanmu.." kataku dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Kini udara dalam ronggaku semakin menipis. Membuatku terengah-engah karenanya. Udara malam yang dingin menekan dadaku. Menyesakkan pernafasanku. Aku benar-benar tak lagi bisa bernafas dengan sempurna.

"Kau tak pernah melakukan semua itu untukku. Tak pernah sekali pun. Padahal semua itu hanyalah sesuatu yang sederhana. Apa aku salah ketika aku menuntut sesuatu yang sederhana itu darimu?"

Ia tetap terdiam. Tak membalas satupun ucapanku. Aku memandangnya lelah. Ia menunduk, memandang lantai dingin yang ada di bawah kakinya. Kaki ku bergerak 2 langkah mendekatinya. Ia masih menolak untuk menatapku. Tanganku terangkat menyentuh dan mengangkat wajahnya, memaksa Draco untuk balik menatapku.

"Ku mohon, katakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku," pintaku lirih.

_Ku mohon, Draco, katakan kalau kau mencintaiku._ Pintaku dalam hati. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan keluarnya air mata dari mataku. Draco tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya terdiam dan memandangku dengan mata kelabunya. Tapi, pandangannya itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Setelahnya, ia kembali menoleh ke arah lain. Menolak untuk menatapku lebih lama.

"Jangan paksa aku. Maaf." ujarnya lirih. Aku tertegun, mencerna apa yang dikatakannya.

Tanganku yang semula menyentuh wajahnya kini turun saat pemahaman akan ucapannya melintas di otakku.

Sekarang, aku tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini berputar di otakku setiap waktu. Yang menghancurkan waktu tidurku. Yang melenyapkan selera makanku. Yang mengganggu konsentrasiku.

Ku rasa, aku memang benar-benar harus melepaskannya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, melewatinya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Percuma, karena tak ada lagi yang perlu ku katakan padanya.

Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan air yang menggenangi pelupuk mataku. Aku berusaha menghiraukan rasa panas yang menjalar di seluruh wajahku. Ku coba menahan amarah yang menyiksa bathinku.

"Granger,"

Tanpa berbalik dan tanpa memandang dia yang memanggilku, aku berkata, "Jangan ganggu aku. Tolong, bantu aku sekali ini saja, bantu aku melupakan semua cerita yang pernah terjadi di antara kita, Malfoy."

Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat tertunda, setelahnya. Tak ada lagi suara yang ku dengar dari bibirnya. Ia tetap bisu dalam keangkuhannya. Kearogansiannya benar-benar membuatku gila. Ia tidak memperdulikaku, ia tidak memintaku untuk tetap berada di sana bersamanya. Ya, itu kenyataan. Dia tak pernah menahanku, tidak akan pernah.

-(+,+)-

Aku berjalan dengan cepat membelah kegelapan malam. Langkah-langkahku berteriak melawan kesunyian koridor kosong. Sesekali kuseka dengan kasar air mata yang mengalir deras di pipiku.

Langkahku semakin cepat ketika ingatan tentangnya bertambah jelas tergambar dalam ingatanku.

Lelah menghampiriku, seiring ku berlari menghindari masa lalu yang tertinggal bersama jejak-jejak langkah di belakangku. Aku tak bisa menepis, hingga akhirnya ku putuskan untuk menghentikan pelarianku.

Kakiku lemas, tak dapat menopang beban tubuhku. Membuatku ambruk di depan kelas transfigurasi. Kubiarkan air mata menjadi pemimpin atas sakitku saat ini.

Dapat ku rasakan, saat puluhan pedang yang bermata tajam menusuk jantungku. Menghujam paru-paruku. Beban puluhan ton menekan dadaku, membuatku sesak tak bisa bernafas. Lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Harusnya aku tahu, semuanya hanyalah kesenangan yang semu. Sangat tak rasional, jika Malfoy benar mencintaiku. Harusnya aku tahu, itu tak akan pernah terjadi_. Tak. Akan. Pernah. Terjadi._ Realitanya, sampai sekarang ia bahkan tak pernah mengatakan apa yang selalu ingin ku dengar darinya.

Bodoh! Kenapa dulu aku harus mengangguk? Kenapa aku harus mengiyakan permintaannya? Kenapa aku harus menyukainya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru kembali bermunculan. Pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak ingin ku jawab. Pertanyaan retoris yang datang ketika semua pertanyaan lama telah terjawab.

Oh, Merlin.. Tidak bisakah Kau buat hidupku damai tanpa pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu?

Aku dan Draco Malfoy, sangat berbeda. Terlalu kontras, seperti darah yang menodai kain putih bersih.

Aku dan dia berada di dua ujung yang saling berseberangan, timur dan barat. Menetap di dua kutub yang berbeda, selatan dan utara. Nyaris tak ada jalan yang dapat di lewati untuk menutup jarak yang ada.

Aku tak mungkin memperolehnya. Tak mungkin merengkuhnya. Perang besar yang meninggalkan kedamaian di dalamnya, tak lantas mengubah sosok Draco Malfoy. Ia tetap Malfoy, yang tak mungkin mencintaiku.

-(*.*)- -(*.*)- -(*.*)-

Aku terbangun dari dunia mimpi milikku, saat matahari pagi memaksa cahayanya untuk masuk menembus kornea mataku. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah kanopi di atas tempat tidur. Jam kecil di meja samping tempat tidurku sudah menunjuk ke angka 6. Hmm, masih banyak waktu untuk memulai semua aktivitas rutin hari ini. Aku menggeliat sebentar sebelum akhirnya ku paksakan tubuhku untuk bangun dari posisi tidurku.

Ku biarkan kakiku menapak lantai dingin yang membeku. Melangkah tanpa alas menuju tepian jendela. Menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya lewat daun jendela yang terbuka di sana.

Inilah alasan mengapa aku selalu menyukai pagi. Udara yang bersih, belum terkontamisi oleh kotoran apapun. Nyanyian alam yang bersenandung lembut lewat kicauan burung. Tarian anggun Sang Elang yang membelah khatulistiwa. Rumput yang bergoyang pelan tertiup hembusan angin. Embun yang menetes dari kaca-kaca bening.

Mataku bergerak menelusuri lukisan hasil karya Sang Pencipta yang terbentang luas di atas kanvasNya. Aku bersyukur masih dapat hidup dan merasakan kedamaian di antaranya.

Draco Malfoy..

Oh, kenapa aku harus mengingatnya kembali? Lagi. Lagi. Dan Lagi. Terus. Terus. Terus, dan terus.

Ini sudah menginjak hari ke 10, sejak saat aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya di sana. Berlari menjauh darinya. Namun tak satupun ingatan tentangnya ikut berlari menjauh dariku.

Hari ini dan seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, aku benar-benar tak berselera untuk makan, sama sekali. Tak ingin berkunjung ke aula besar. Tapi, paksaan Ginny akhirnya berhasil membuatku mau tidak mau harus pergi ke sana. Tentu dengan alasan aku sudah mulai jarang berkumpul bersama para Gryffindor.

Sebenarnya, aku tak pernah benar-benar ingin menjauh dari mereka semua. Aku hanya tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin akan terselip nama Malfoy di satu atau dua pertanyaan. Aku tahu, semua pasti menyadari kerenggangan yang terjadi di antara aku dan dia, setelah selama 2 bulan lebih aku dan Malfoy terlihat 'sedikit' dekat. Semua tahu hubungan kami berdua, dan kerenggangan itu tentu akan menjadi kasak-kusuk di antara para murid Hogwarts. Terutama para perempuan. Tidak heran, Malfoy; Sang Casanova; Pangeran yang digilai hampir oleh seluruh cewek penghuni kastil megah ini. Mustahil jika kabar tentang dirinya hanya akan menjadi sebuah kabar tanpa kebenaran. Aku yakin, pasti banyak yang akan berusaha mengklarifikasi apa yang terjadi di antara kami berdua. Entah itu klarifikasi dariku, atau darinya.

"Hai, Granger, Weasley,"

Aku dan Ginny menoleh ke sumber suara, di sana Blaise Zabini tampak memamerkan senyum lebar pada aku dan Ginny. Aku balas tersenyum padanya. "Hai- Zabini" Senyumku lantas menghilang, ketika mataku menangkap sosok yang berdiri di samping cowok berkulit hitam asal Slytherins itu.

"Hai, Zabini.. Oh, hai, Malfoy," sapa Ginny dengan ramah. Aku masih menatap Malfoy yang tengah berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Segera saja ku alihkan pandanganku ketika ia membalasnya.

"Aku duluan.. Ayo, Gin," ujarku segera menarik Ginny yang tampak keheranan. Sayup-sayup ku dengar Blaise Zabini berkata, _"Jangan biarkan dia pergi, kawan.."_. Suaranya semakin mengecil dan hilang di saat langkahku semakin menjauh dalam keramaian. Dan aku tidak tahu apa jawaban yang Malfoy berikan untuk sahabat terbaiknya.

Aku menjatuhkan diriku di antara Ron dan Harry, berusaha menghiraukan si Pangeran dari Slytherins itu. Merlin, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya di waktu sepagi ini? Apa tidak ada cara yang bisa menghindarkan aku dari keeksistensiannya di dunia sihir ini?

"Kau kenapa? Kau tampak tidak sehat, Hermione?" tanya Harry sambil mencoba meraih satu buah roti yang ada di depan Dean.

Aku menggeleng pelan, dan memaksa tersenyum padanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Harry.." jawabku mencoba terdengar yakin. Entah apa Harry percaya atau tidak padaku, mengingat aku sendiri mendengar nada kebohongan dalam suaraku.

"Kau tentu tidak sedang _tidak apa-apa.. _Jangan berbohong," seru Ron setelah ia menengguk sisa minuman yang ada di pialanya.

"Dan kenapa pula kau berpikir kalau aku _tidak sedang tidak apa-apa?"_

"Sederhana. Kau tidak mengambil makanan apapun,"

Aku menengok piring yang terabaikan di depanku, masih kosong dan bersih. Aku menelan ludah, menyadari apa yang Ron katakan benar. "Aku baru mau mengisinya," ujarku sedikit gugup.

Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak memiliki selera makan saat berjalan ke aula besar bersama Ginny, terlebih lagi, saat aku bertemu dengan Malfoy. Selera makanku benar-benar menghilang. Namun, pandangan tajam Ron mengharuskanku untuk mengisi piring di hadapanku dengan makanan.

Aku mencoba memilah-milah mana makanan yang tidak terlalu berat yang bisa aku makan untuk mengisi sedikit perutku. Hanya formalitas di bawah tekanan tatapan Ron Weasley. Setidaknya aku hanya ingin meyakinkannya, _aku memang tidak apa-apa._

_Ya, karena aku memang tidak apa-apa…_

-(*.*)- -(*.*)-

Huuuuuuaaaaaaa… Niatan mau bikin _One-Shoot _ jadinya malah _MultiChapter.. _Ide tiba-tiba buntu, padahal, tadinya tuh ide ngalir di otak gue.. -_-"

Sumpah, kesel abis gue.. Seperti di fic gue yang lain, gue berusaha menekankan feel dalam cerita gue. Entah berasa atau gak feelnya, hehehe...

Okee, karena udah terlanjur _MultiChapter, _gue rasa gue bakal bikin nih cerita jauh lebih panjang daripada yang seharusnya. Masih banyak kekurangan yang ada di fic gue, jadi, dengan sangat amat, gue minta partisipasinya buat ngereview fic baru gue ini yaa?

Anyway, thanks for reading…


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the other are not mine. All of them are belongs to JK Rowling. But, the story is purely mine.. Hope you like it, guys.

A/N: Mulai dari chapter ini dan seterusnya, aku mungkin bakal pakai Normal POV, bukan Hermione POV kayak di chapter sebelumnya.

_Ketika Tuhan menuliskan kata rindu di hatiku atas namamu,_

_Haruskah aku membisikkannya? Atau… aku harus menyimpannya,_

_Sendiri…_

**Chapter 2**

Malam telah menyisakan kegelapan yang menggantung di balik Sang Bulan yang tersenyum pongah, ketika ia memasuki Aula Besar bersama dengan seorang gadis Slytherin bernama Astoria Greengrass. Tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa senang. Tak nampak sama sekali raut yang mengganjal di wajahnya. Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang seorang gadis Gryffindor rasakan dan tunjukan.

Dari tempat duduknya Hermione mendongkak, mengabaikan tugas-tugasnya (yang harus dikumpulkan dua hari ke depan), hanya untuk memandangi Draco Malfoy yang baru saja bergabung bersama para Slytherin di mejanya. Melihat dan memperhatikannya, mencari-cari ekspresi yang sama. _Apakah dia merindukanku?_

Hermione memang marah, kesal dan kecewa pada Draco. Ia bahkan ingin sekali—kalau bisa—menghajarnya. Namun, lebih dari itu semua, jauh di dalam hatinya, ada kerinduan teramat besar yang ia simpan untuk pemuda pemilik mata kelabu itu. Kerinduan yang meski menyiksa, tapi sama sekali tak ingin ia akhiri. Kerinduan yang membuatnya ingin kembali memiliki Draco. Bukankah rindu memang datang dikala semua telah hilang dan dilepas?

Pikirannya pun berkelana jauh. Terbang menembus dinding dimensi waktu lalu yang telah tertutup hari-hari selanjutnya. Menampakkan kembali sisa-sisa ingatannya malam itu. Membawanya menyambut penyesalan yang diam-diam datang dan terlambat. Membuatnya berpikir; jika saja ia tidak menyerah pada keraguannya, jika saja ia bisa bertahan dalam luka yang ada, jika saja ia mau berjuang untuk cintanya, mungkin saat ini ia masih bisa menatapnya dari dekat. Menikmati keindahannya yang tanpa cela.

Tetapi, tentu saja, tiap manusia yang hidup, tidak akan pernah bisa berkelit satu detik pun dari takdir yang telah digariskan untuk terjadi. Jadi, dengan susah payah, ia telan kembali penyesalan itu dalam-dalam. Menghindari godaan hasrat untuk mencicipinya lagi.

"Kau merindukannya, ya?" tanya Ron, merusak semua pikiran-pikiran Draco Malfoy dari otak Hermione.

"Entahlah," desah Hermione terjerat dalam lamunan.

Hermione kembali menatap Draco dari jauh. Mencuri kesempatan ketika yang ditatap tak menyadari kehadirannya. Well, pikirannya yang terakhir, membuat matanya terasa panas. Tapi, sebelum air mata jatuh, seseorang menyentuh tangannya. Menyadarkannya bahwa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menangis. "Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Harry menghibur. Tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Hermione lebih erat lagi. " Draco pasti akan kembali padamu,"

Hermione terdiam tak menjawab. Ia tahu semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ia sangsi, Draco tak mungkin kembali lagi padanya. Dan sekali lagi, ia biarkan kegundahan mengapung di permukaan hatinya.

(^_*)

Ia melesat cepat. Berlari seperti anak panah yang ditembakkan busurnya. Langkahnya beradu dengan kecepatan angin. Menerobos para murid yang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Tak peduli, meski nafasnya tersengal-sengal, ia tak juga berhenti. Terus berlari, mencari seseorang, menuju di mana.

"_Draco masuk rumah sakit, Hermione," kata Ginny ketika Hermione baru saja merosot duduk di sofa besar ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. "kepalanya terhantam Bludger, saat berlatih tadi. Harry dan Ron sudah lebih dulu pergi ke Rumah Sakit."_

Dan saat itu, kekhawatiran telah berhasil menguasai seisi benaknya. Merengkuhnya dengan jemari-jemari panjang menakutkan. Logikanya tersegel sudah hingga ia melupakan semua amarahnya pada Draco. Dan sekarang, ia hanya ingin…

_Perang telah usai sejak 1 minggu yang lalu. Dunia sihir telah kembali damai sebagaimana yang seharusnya. Tak ada lagi perbedaan darah di antaranya. Dan sore itu, Draco mengajak Hermione menuju suatu taman di dunia muggle. Duduk berdua menikmati matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Mengintip dari awan-awan yang menggumpal. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu," ujarnya lirih. "Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang telah aku lakukan padamu, Granger."_

Hermione hanya ingin…

"_Granger, aku menyukaimu…" kata Draco. Warna-warna emas senja, menumpahkan sinarnya ke atas bumi. Ia tersenyum tipis, menyempurnakan sore indah di hari itu._

Hermione ingin…

"_Jangan paksa aku. Maaf." Desah Draco lirih. Menolak untuk menatap Hermione yang berdiri di hadapannya._

Ia hanya ingin… bertemu Draco Malfoy.

((*_*))

Harry, Ron, Blaise dan Theo ada di sana. Berdiri mengelilingi salah satu tempat tidur pasien. Di atasnya, berbaring Draco. Perban putih membalut kepala tangan dan tubuhnya. Meski begitu, ia masih saja memamerkan senyumnya yang itu-itu saja. Senyum yang memabukkan, yang membuat Hermione candu akan manisnya. Senyum yang menjanjikan keindahan di baliknya. Senyum yang membuat banyak gadis rela menatapnya tanpa kedip.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, seolah takut membangunkan seekor naga yang sedang tertidur, Hermione beranjak mendekat. "Draco?" panggilnya pelan. Dan Draco menoleh, meliriknya dengan mata kelabu indah. Hermione terpaku, jantungnya seakan berhenti untuk sementara. Bahkan ia hampir saja lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas. Dan Harry, Ron, dan Blaise serta Theo—yang meski Hermione tidak memanggil mereka—menoleh. Melihatnya yang sedang berusaha mati-matian menghalau kegugupannya.

"Hermione?" suara Draco yang khas, angkuh dan congkak, memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Sangat lembut. Seakan terhempas, Hermione terombang-ambing seperti tak lagi berpijak pada bumi. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hermione sadar betul nama yang Ayah dan Ibunya berikan 20 tahun yang lalu sangat cantik.

"Yuk, kita pergi," seolah mengerti, Harry mengajak Ron, Blaise dan Theo untuk meninggalkan Hermione dan Draco. Memberikan waktu untuk keduanya.

Theodore Nott berhenti di ambang pintu. Memandang sendu pada Hermione dan Draco. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa perasaan itu masih ada? Seharusnya, ia tak menyimpannya lagi. Seharusnya itu sudah hilang sejak lama. Theo menghela nafas pelan, sebelum akhirnya sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu yang bergoyang menutup. Menyeret langkahnya menyusul Harry, Ron, dan Blaise.

(^_^)/*

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hermione, begitu dia sampai di sisi ranjang Draco. Memandang pemuda di depannya dengan prihatin. Rasanya mengerikan, jika ia harus membayangkan sebab dari luka-luka itu.

"_Not so well," _ jawabnya lemah. Draco meringis kesakitan, ketika ia berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Jangan dulu," Hermione menyentuh pundak Draco untuk menahannya. "Tetaplah berbaring," Hermione segera membantu Draco untuk kembali berbaring. Ia meletakkan kepala Draco di atas bantal empuk dengan hati-hati, seakan ia tengah menyimpan sebuah Kristal bening yang rapuh dan mudah pecah.

"Terima kasih," kata Draco tersenyum lemah.

Hermione balas tersenyum padanya. Menatapnya dalam diam. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia menggilai seseorang seperti ia tergila-gila pada Draco Malfoy. Hingga Hermione merasa, mungkin dunianya akan sepi jika saja ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Draco.

"Apakah itu sakit?" cetus Hermione gugup. Membelai perban yang membalut kepala Draco tanpa benar-benar menyentuhnya.

Draco tersenyum tipis. "Yeah, sedikit…" Dan Hermione kembali menarik tangannya lagi. Ada sedikit kekecewaan yang mengganjal di hati Draco, ketika ia tak lagi merasakan sentuhan tangan gadis Gryffindor itu.

"Tadi kau memanggil nama depanku," tukas Hermione begitu saja. Memandang sekeliling ruangan yang penuh dengan ranjang-ranjang, untuk menyamarkan rona merah yang terasa panas di wajahnya.

"Kuharap kau suka,"

Mereka kembali diam. Tak bicara satu sama lain. Jika untuk banyak orang diam adalah emas, itu tidak berlaku untuk Hermione dan Draco. Bagaimana pun juga, keheningan yang melanda tidaklah cocok bagi mereka. Sejak dulu, sejak mereka masih menyandang status rival, mereka berdua terbiasa untuk saling melemparkan kata-kata atau ejekan pada satu sama lain. Dan sampai saat ini pun, meski mereka sudah berdamai, tetap saja, keheningan tidak lah cocok. Selalu ada yang salah saat keduanya sama-sama tak bicara.

Tanpa sadar, baik Hermione mau pun Draco, sama-sama menghembuskan nafas lega ketika Matron Rumah Sakit menghampiri tempat tidur pasien Draco. Di tangannya, ia membawa sebuah nampan. "Nah, mister, sekarang apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Masih sedikit sakit di sana-sini. Pening. Mual. Tidak begitu baik. _But, overall, I feel better._" Jawabnya, dan lalu ia mengerling ke arah Hermione sebentar. Tersenyum dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Madam Pomfrey.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Tapi, kau masih harus _stay _di sini, sampai tiga hari ke depan. Dan ini, makananmu." Ia meletakkan nampan yang di bawanya di atas meja samping tempat tidur Draco. Suara sendoknya, berdentingan dengan mangkuk yang berisi bubur tanpa rasa. "Ah, Miss Granger, kebetulan kau di sini, nak. Bisakah kau membantu Mister Malfoy untuk makan?"

"Tentu saja, Ma'am,"

"Terima kasih, nak. Kedatanganmu sangat membantu," Madam Pomfrey tersenyum dan menyerahakan mangkuk itu pada Hermione, "Kurasa Mister Malfoy sangat menikmati kunjunganmu,"

oOoOoOoOo

"Kok, kau bisa sih, terhantam Bludger seperti itu?" tanya Hermione. Diletakkannya sendok di atas piring yang telah kosong. Suara dentingannya yang beradu memberikan simfoni di tengah-tengah kesunyian yang mengendap dalam ruangan besar itu.

Draco mengangkat bahunya. Setengah memaksakan tersenyum, "Bisa saja. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa,"

Dahi Hermione berkedut. Entah mana yang lebih buruk; kecelakaan yang Draco alami, ataukah justru malah nada santai yang Draco gunakan untuk menyampaikan monolognya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai," kata Hermione, membelai puncak kepalanya. Mengantarkan segenap rasa cinta yang tak pernah surut. Dalam senyumnya, Hermione berharap, Draco akan dapat merasakannya.

Tangan Draco terangkat, memegang tangan Hermione. Menahannya, ketika gadis itu hendak beranjak meninggalkan Draco.

"Tetaplah di sini, temani aku. Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya lemah. Dan mata hazel Hermione kembali beradu dengan mata kelabu indah milik Draco. Mempertemukan dua asa yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Dalam genggaman tangan Draco, Hermione merasa jarak tak lagi berpuluh-puluh mil jauhnya. Draco ada di depannya, sekarang. Bukan di ujung jembatan yang terbentang lebar tanpa batas. Di antara diam yang datang dan menyindir, mata keduanya saling berbincang ringan. Mengobrol tanpa suara, sebuah asa tak berwujud yang Tuhan sebut rindu. Yang meski pun menyedihkan dan menyiksa, namun terlalu indah untuk dilupakan.

_Benarkah ia merindukanku?_

Lima huruf yang merangkai satu kata sudah ada di ujung lidah, siap untuk melompat. Namun tak ia temui alasan yang tepat untuk menolak Draco. Selalu begini, keindahannya selalu saja menggoda Hermione untuk diam lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Dan sebentar lagi, Hermione yakin ia akan menjadi abu yang terbakar hangat pesona pemuda itu.

Meski begitu, satu yang Hermione yakini, ketika ia kembali duduk di sisi Draco, Hermione tahu ia tidak pernah terpaksa untuk melakukannya sedikit pun.

Hermione pandangi lagi wajah Draco. Begitu indah biarpun tampak angkuh. Mata kelabunya dingin seperti es, namun menyejukkan siapa saja yang menatapnya. Lekukan dan pahatan wajahnya sempurna, persis seperti karya Sang Maestro abad silam. Menjabarkan keindahannya, tak lagi dapat Hermione temukan makna dalam tiap katanya.

"Kau membuatku bingung," tukas Hermione begitu saja. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia sedang terbaring lemah. "Kadang kau membuatku merasa kalau kau memang menyukaiku, tapi seringkali kau justru membuatku ragu,"

Mata Hermione bergerak, menelusuri relief tubuh Draco. Mencari celah untuk menumpahkan semua resah, gundah, amarah dan kebingungan yang ia rasakan. Haruskah ia meneruskan kata-katanya?

"Maafkan aku jika membuatmu bingung," ujar Draco. Suaranya semakin lemah. "Aku hanya… hanya…"

Hermione meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir pucat Draco. "Jangan katakana apapun, Draco," sahutnya lembut. Sambil tersenyum, Hermione kembali berkata, "Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu. Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh," katanya lagi. Begitu tulus.

Hermione menarik selimut dan menutup tubuh Draco sampai batas dada. Lalu ia memutar tubuhnya dan pergi sebelum ia akan tertahan lagi.

oOoOoOo

Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu. Nafasnya tertahan. Kristal-kristal kecil tergenang di pelupuk matanya, siap jatuh dan menodai wajahnya. Luka yang telah dibalut, kembali sobek. Sakitnya terasa lebih menyakitkan.

Hermione tertegun, tak mampu bergerak meski sejengkal. Matanya tak juga berhenti memandangi adegan romansa di depannya. Ia ingin menutup matanya, berharap saat nanti ia membukanya, apa yang dilihatnya tak lagi ada. Namun ia salah. Matanya tak menipu, ia melihatnya dengan jelas, di sana, Draco Malfoy mencium Astoria Greengrass.

Dan ia berbalik. Satu langkah, ia menjauh. Dua langkah, ia terpekik tanpa suara. Tiga langkah, air mata jatuh menetes menutup pori-pori wajahnya. Kemudian, ia kembali berlari. Berlari seperti malam itu. Meninggalkan kenyataan menyakitkan di belakang punggungnya. Membelah udara, seperti elang yang membelah cakrawala.

Tak lagi ia pedulikan berapa banyak sudah tetes air mata yang ia keluarkan. Tak lagi ia hiraukan berapa banyak orang yang melihatnya dan bertanya. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan untuk ia simpan. Jantungnya remuk. Hatinya perih, seakan ada sebuah tangan kokoh yang mencengkramnya kuat-kuat.

Hermione tak lagi memperhatikan arah, ia tak lagi memperdulikan kemana langkah membawanya. Ia hanya ingin berlari, terus berlari, dan berlari. Tak ingin menoleh ke belakang.

"Granger?"

Hermione mendongkak, mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan. Di hadapannya, Theodore Nott menatapnya dengan heran.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya. Memberanikan diri menyentuh wajah Hermione. Dengan ibu jarinya, Theo dengan perlahan menghapus air mata di pipi Hermione.

"Draco… dia…" kata-kata Hermione terhenti. Tidak mampu meneruskan ucapannya. Ia tidak berani mengatakannya, karena itu sama saja membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Dan Hermione menubruk Theo, memeluknya dengan erat. Mencengkram dan membasahi kemeja pemuda itu. Ia terisak keras, dalam lingkaran tangan Theo di pinggangnya. Mengubur semua luka di atas pundak Theo. Membenamkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata di sisi leher Theo. Hermione menangis, sementara Theo membelai rambut coklatnya.

*\(^_^)/*

Selesaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii…

Makasih buat semua yang baca dan review. I love you so much, *sebar-sebar foto sendiri*

Wheheheheee…

Setelah melewati masa-masa WB yang sangat amat membosankan, akhirnya, dengan perjuangan yang berat dan penuh tantangan (?) *apabgtdeh* aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter2 ini.

Aku tahu, aku tahu, ini sangat menyedihkan untuk Hermione. Tapi, tenang aja, kali ini aku bakal buat kisah mereka jadi happy ending deh. So, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are belongs to JK Rowling, until the end.

_Sedikit kesalahpahaman yang terjadi,_

_Mampu meruntuhkan segala yang telah dibangun sedemikian megah…_

_Tangis. Amarah. Teriakan. Emosi. Semua bergumul di tempat yang sama… hati._

oOoOoOo

Matahari telah kembali duduk angkuh di atas singgasananya. Memamerkan nyala terang yang mengusir gelap dari bawah kaki langit. Pagi datang lagi, dan malam telah lenyap digulir waktu yang terus berputar tanpa henti.

Dalam ruangan yang luas itu, Draco Malfoy terbangun. Membuka kedua matanya, hingga tampaklah dua buah iris kelabu indah di baliknya. Ia tersenyum, tepat bersamaan dengan datangnya sebuah semangat baru. Jika biasanya ia akan mengeluh, tak rela saat Sang Waktu merampas paksa mimpi indahnya, sekarang justru dengan senang hati ia menyambut ketika waktu berniat untuk membuatnya terjaga.

Ia melangkah menuju jendela. Menyibakkan tirainya dengan bersemangat. Dan cahaya-cahaya masuk menerobos persegi-persegi besarnya. Menerangi ruangan yang tampak suram dengan kain-kain berwarna putih.

Rumah sakit. Sudah tiga hari ia berada di sana. Terisolasi dari dunia luar yang sangat amat menyenangkan. Mendekam seperti seorang tawanan penjara yang tak bisa bebas. Ah, ia merindukan udara bebas. Merindukan tiap terpaan angin yang membelai wajahnya. Merindukan tiap irama sepatu yang melangkah dan berlari sepanjang koridor. Ia merindukan gelak tawa dan candaan teman-temannya. Merindukan kehangatan asrama bawah tanahnya. Ia juga merindukan suara-suara tegas para Proffesor mengenai segala pengetahuan sihir. Ia bahkan merindukan bau-bau perkamen tua, tinta dan pena bulu. Tapi, dari semua hal yang ia rindukan, hanya satu yang paling ia rindukan, Hermione Granger.

Seorang gadis cantik yang manis. Seorang gadis yang baik hati dan luar biasa. Seorang gadis dengan hatinya yang sangat lembut, halus, namun kuat. Dan juga seorang gadis yang sangat pintar.

Lagi-lagi Draco tersenyum, sepenggal adegan melintas di benaknya. Sore itu, kala ia tengah berbaring di tempat tidur pasiennya…

"_Baiklah, aku sudah selesai," kata Hermione, membelai puncak kepalanya. Mengantarkan segenap rasa cinta yang tak pernah surut. Dalam senyumnya, Hermione berharap, Draco akan dapat merasakannya._

Ya, dan ia dapat merasakannya. Merasakan kalau cinta itu ada di antara mereka berdua. Namun kemudian, senyumnya hilang. Ditelan kenyataan buruk yang diterimanya. Sejak sore di mana Hermione pergi dari rumah sakit, gadis itu tak pernah sekali pun menjenguknya lagi. Padahal, Draco berharap Hermione akan terus menjaga dan menemaninya. Bercerita mengenai hari-hari yang melelahkan. Membacakan banyak buku yang membosankan dan menerangkan teori-teori yang membuat kepala Draco pening.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Hermione, tunggu!" seru Draco. Menarik paksa lengan Hermione untuk menahannya pergi.

"Lepaskan!" tukas Hermione. Ditepisnya dengan kasar cengkraman Draco dari pergelangan tangannya. "Enyahlah dari hadapanku, Malfoy!"

_Enyahlah.._

Sudah lama kata itu menyingkir dari hidup mereka berdua. Dikubur dan dibiarkan membusuk bersama dengan masa lalu yang kelam dan gelap. Tak boleh lagi dijamah.

Hermione meneruskan langkahnya. Menerobos Draco yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi, dengan segera, ia melompat. Kembali menghadangi jalan Hermione. "Hey, _what's wrong with you?"_

"Pergilah! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi," raung Hermione dalam amarahnya yang hampir memuncak. Dalam mata hazelnya, Draco dapat melihat nyala api berkobar-kobar mengerikan. Tapi Draco tetap tenang, tidak takut sedikit pun.

"Oke, kalau kau memang ingin aku pergi. Tapi jelaskan dulu apa salahku?" sahut Draco mulai tak sabar.

Gadis itu tertawa hambar. "Jelaskan katamu? Konyol," kata Hermione, mengejek sadis. "Tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan padamu, Malfoy. Kita sudah selesai. Aku hanya ingin kau menyingkir dari hadapanku, sekarang!"

"Great! Sekarang giliran kau yang membuatku bingung,"

Draco dan Hermione saling bertatapan dalam diam. Sama-sama menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi meledak. Sama sekali tak menyadari, ketika banyak orang yang menonton pertunjukan drama mereka dengan antusias.

"Jauhi aku," bisik Hermione tajam. Ingin segera mengakhiri pertengkaran. "Kau boleh menganggapku sampah, kotor, menjijikan. Kau juga boleh menganggapku tidak pernah ada. Kau bahkan boleh menganggapku mati. Tapi jauhi aku!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Gran—"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan sempurna di wajah Draco. Meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah di sana. Draco terenyak, tenggelam dalam ketidak mengertiannya.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Aku muak padamu," jerit Hermione sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu meninggalkan Draco yang masih terpaku. Hermione menerobos kerumunan orang-orang. Menerjang apapun yang menghalanginya. Tak ada yang mampu mencegahnya. Semua menyingkir, memberi jalan untuk Hermione.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ia terduduk sendirian di sana. Memandangi langit malam yang runtuh di atas kepalanya. Bulan tersenyum sedih, menghiasi langit seorang diri. Malam ini, para bintang sepertinya enggan menemani Sang Bulan. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karena mereka merasa iri pada keanggunan bulan purnama yang sering dielu-elukan banyak orang.

Udara malam menyekapnya dalam kedinginan. Mengurungnya dalam kebekuan. Namun ia bergeming. Tetap diam meski belati-belati es menusuk kulitnya.

Padanya, Tuhan telah menitipkan kesedihan. Yang merejam. Yang menyakitkan. Yang tak dapat ia raba batasnya. Membuatnya tak lagi mengenali waktu. Kini baginya, waktu hanyalah jarum-jarum panjang yang menyadarinya, bahwa dia yang di sana, semakin bergerak menjauh darinya. Pergi meninggalkannya dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang menggantungkan jawaban.

Draco menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Berjuang menahan pedih yang tak berperi. Namun ia gagal, air mata jatuh merayap. Ia masih diam, membiarkan air mata menghujani pipinya. Tak ingin ia hapus.

Satu lagi kesalahan yang ia buat; membiarkan Hermione pergi darinya.

Seharusnya… ia tidak boleh membiarkan perpisahan di antara mereka berdua terlalu lama. Seharusnya, ia tidak membiarkan Hermione pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Seharusnya, ia bisa menahan Hermione saat gadis itu bersikeras ingin pergi darinya.

_Seharusnya…_

Tapi apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Melepaskannya begitu saja? Hermione Granger. Gadis itu istimewa baginya. Draco tahu itu. Gadis itu berbeda dengan gadis lain yang ia kenal. Berbeda dengan gadis mana pun yang pernah ditemuinya.

Hermione mampu meleburkan kelembutan bersama dalam ketangguhan. Melunakkan ketakutan menjadi keberanian. Ia bisa membuat karang-karang beku di hatinya terbang menguap.

Untuk pertama dalam hidupnya, Draco merasakan debar aneh yang menyegel hatinya tiap waktu ia berada dekat dengan Hermione. Dari gadis itu, Draco mengenal jatuh cinta. Belajar ketulusan. Selama ini, Hermione telah mempersembahankan hari-hari terbaik dalam hidupnya. Ia telah memberikan petualangan cinta yang tak pernah Draco rasakan sebelumnya. Tapi, mengapa sekarang Draco justru membuatnya marah?

Pemuda itu meremas-remas rambutnya dengan gundah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Haruskah ia benar-benar pergi dari Hermione? Pergi seperti yang gadis itu inginkan. Tapi ia tidak menginginkan itu. Ia tidak ingin pergi dari Hermione. Tidak, meski hanya sedetik.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Draco Malfoy berjalan dengan gontai. Masih terbayang dengan jelas dalam memorinya, bagaimana marahnya Hermione hari itu. Dan sejak saat itu, hatinya menjadi porak-poranda.

Draco merindukan Hermione. Ingin lagi melihat bibir mungil gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Tiba-tiba saja mengharapkan Hermione ada di depannya. Menantikan suara lembut gadis itu mencumbu telinganya. Menggoda dan menggelitik romanya. Lagi… seperti dulu. Tapi kini ia telah lenyap. Lenyap seperti biru yang diusir mendung. Seperti siang yang diusir malam. Draco kehilangan Hermione.

Akhirnya, ia berhenti berjalan. Berhenti tepat di depan daun pintu besar. Draco menengadah. Membaca papan nama yang tergantung di atas pintu.

_Perpustakaan…_

Di tempat inilah, dulu, sempat Draco menghabiskan waktunya seharian bersama Hermione. Menemani Hermione untuk belajar, atau hanya sekedar membaca dan meminjam buku-buku. Ia selalu suka ketika ia menatap Hermione yang sedang serius dengan buku, perkamen dan pena. Meski hanya diam, Draco sangat menikmati saat-saat ketika ia duduk berdua dengan Hermione.

Draco tampak berpikir sebentar. Ada keinginan untuk masuk ke ruangan itu. Mengenang kembali saat terindah yang pernah ia lewatkan di sana bersama dengan Hermione. Ia mencengkram erat buku di tangannya, meneguhkan hatinya untuk masuk ke perpustakaan.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan tatapannya ke segenap penjuru ruangan. Hanya ada beberapa murid Ravenclaw di sana. Satu murid Hufflepuff dan dua murid dari Gryffindor. Entah siapa, Draco tidak mengenalnya.

Rak-rak tinggi menjulang di depan mata kelabunya. Penuh terisi buku-buku tua yang berjilid rapuh. Tapi ia melewatinya, tak ada niat untuk menyentuhnya pun membacanya.

Ia terus melangkah, hingga akhirnya kakinya berhenti. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya terkepal kuat. Tak ada lagi cahaya yang berpendar di matanya. Ia menatap tajam ke depan. Ada kemarahan yang menggelegak di hatinya. Menggerogoti jiwanya. Mencabik-cabik perasaannya.

Di sana, entah apa yang mereka lakukan, Draco melihat Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Theo. Gadis itu menangis. Dan di saat itu juga, bara di hatinya terbakar api. Cemburu telah menyergap hatinya.

Dan Draco berbalik. Melangkah kembali keluar dengan amarah yang tak bisa ia ukur besarnya.

oOoOoOoOo

Serius chapter 3 selesai secepat ini? Omaigot, omaigot! Gak nyangkaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… *teriak histeris*

Aaaaahhh… seneng banget. Akhirnya bisa nyelesain satu chapter sebelum deadline yang ditetapin , ahahahahahahahahaa.. *berasa author beneran*

Nah, di bawah sini ada balesan untuk yang udah review… ehehehe *kaya yang bakal dibaca aja*

Purple Sky: Waaaahh, soal Theo dan Hermione deket, itu udah aku pikirin kok. Ehehehehee Thanks yaa dh review ..

Attachan: Whehehehehehee.. , semoga Tom Felton juga jadian ama Emma Watson yaa? Ahahahaa.. Makassih udh review..

Volletta: Yappp, siip-sipp.. Udah aku pikirin dari awal kok. Mkasih yaa udh review ..

Degrangerfoy: Hallooo jugaaaa… Aiih, makasiih buat kata sempurnanya, review, and makasih juga buat ngefavoritin cerita aku :D

Beatrixmalf: Makasssiiiihh, Biaaaaa… Ehehe, tau! Draco kenapa coba mesti sun-sun Astoria! *lho?

Uzuchiharu: Nah, ini udh update kilat kan? Whehehehe… thanks yaa udh review..

Rempong: Waaahhh… masa siih? , doakan aku jadi novelis beneran yaa? Wkwkwkwkwk.. *minta doa restu*

Zhavier: Ichaaaaaa, ini updatenya kilat kok .. ehehehee, btw thanks yaa udah review..

Winey: Ini udh updateeee! Ehehehe.. Makasih yaa, reviewnya, walopun sebenernya aga bingung juga. Berbakat ngerangkai kalimat yang bikin sesek? Ini sebenernya pujian ato protesan? Ahahaha , peace mameeeenn ..

Dind4: Makasiih udh review, Dindaaa.. *benerkan itu namanya?* Iiish, mending Draco sun-sun'an ama aku aja, :P

Rey: Eum, aku gak tau yaa, bener apa ngga yang Hermione liat.. eheheh *tawa kiyut* Gak suka sma sikap Draco? Sama, aku juga gak suka.. :D Anyway, thanks buat reviewnya..

Well, finnaly, hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a review, Ok?


	4. Chapter 4

Still not mine.. Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter. Ron Weasley. Ginny Weasley. Luna Lovegood. Theodore Nott. Blaise Zabini. And the other are belongs to the author… J.K Rowling. Always and until the end. I'm just having the plot.

**Warning(!) **OOC. Abal. Gaje. Alur membosankan. Ide pasaran. Don't like don't read. Simple. I didn't receive the FLAME.

**Tell me, you love me**

By

**PureDraconis87**

**.**

**.**

Hope you like it

_Mungkinkah Tuhan mengirimkan dirinya padaku sebagai penggantimu?_

_Akankah aku dapat melupakan semua tentangmu?_

_Hanya satu jawabannya… tidak tahu._

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

"Granger, _please,_" kata Draco lelah. Berdiri menjulang. Tegap dan kokoh di depan Hermione. Pemuda itu memandang si gadis dengan sejuta harap. Dalam hati berdoa, semoga Hermione tak lagi berusaha menghindarinya.

"Kuharap kau mengerti arti dari penolakan, Malfoy," desis Hermione. Berusaha menekan semua amarahnya yang hampir meluap-luap.

"Kau ingin aku pergi, kan?" tanya Draco. "_Ok! I'll go, but after you tell me, what's happen?_"

Hermione diam membisu. Menarik nafas dalam, sekedar untuk menahan emosinya. Dibalasnya tatapan Draco. Dan Hermione bersumpah, ketika itu juga kepalanya mendadak saja terasa pening.

"Kau tiba-tiba saja menghindariku. Tiba-tiba saja menjauhiku. Lalu kau juga tiba-tiba saja marah padaku," jelas Draco dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Now, I want to know, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" pekik Hermione geram. "You say, what's wrong with me?"

"Ok. Ok. What's wrong with me? Happy?"

"Kukira kau bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus diberi tahu tiap kali melakukan kesalahan, Malfoy,"

Kemudian Hermione kembali berjalan. Di tempatnya berdiri, Draco mendesah frustasi. Ia berbalik menghadap Hermione yang terus saja berjalan. Memutuskan sekali lagi memanggil gadis itu. Namun, belum sempat niatannya tercapai, Hermione berkata, "Aku tahu kau lelah dengan sikapku ini, Malfoy. So please, stay away from me. Because, I'm as tired as you."

Draco termangu. Merasakan lagi datangnya badai yang menghantam lubuknya. Jauh di sana, Hermione terus melangkah. Berjalan tanpa pernah lagi menoleh ke belakang. Menoleh padanya. Semakin jauh. Semakin tak tergapai.

"Mungkin dia hanya perlu waktu untuk merasa kehilanganmu, mate. Percayalah, setelahnya dia pasti akan kembali datang padamu," sahut sebuah suara di sampingnya, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya sebuah tangan di pundak pemuda Malfoy itu.

Merasa sudah hapal betul milik siapa suara dan tangan itu, Draco tak lagi merasa perlu menoleh untuk melihatnya. "Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, Nott," desisnya tajam. Di tepisnya dengan kasar tangan Theodore Nott dari pundaknya.

Giliran Draco yang berlalu. Menyusul Hermione dari arah yang berbeda. Theo tertegun. Benarkah yang tadi dia dengar? Ada nada sinis yang jelas-jelas Draco perdengarkan dalam suaranya.

##Tell me##

Tapi Draco tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Ia tidak peduli seberapa pun lelahnya dia. Ia tidak peduli seberapa banyak pun penolakan yang diterimanya. Yang ia mau… yang ia ingin… hanya mendengar jawaban langsung dari bibir Hermione. Bagaimana pun caranya.

"Coba kau tanyakan pada Potter atau Weasley. Mungkin mereka tahu. Mereka sahabat Granger, kan?" usul Blaise. Sesaat sebelum Draco menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa hijau Slytherin.

Setelahnya, Draco langsung berlari tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pada Blaise. Keluar dari pintu batu. Keluar dari asramanya. Ia menerjang apapun yang menghalanginya. Menerobos udara yang mulai mendingin. Menghiraukan sapaan dan godaan para gadis-gadis centil penggemarnya.

Harry dan Ron… mereka pasti ada di Aula Besar. Lebih dari 7 tahun mengenal keduanya, Draco hapal betul apa yang biasanya kedua pemuda Gryffindor itu lakukan di saat jam-jam seperti ini. Bermain catur sambil menikmati teh sore.

"Entahlah," Ron mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan wajah yang menyesal. "Hermione masih belum mengatakan apapun pada kami tentang kau,"

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Draco mendesah frustasi. Kepalanya tertunduk kesal. Sambil mengerang, ia meremas rambutnya dengan gundah gulana. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa salahnya? Kenapa gadis itu ingin sekali Draco pergi menjauh darinya? Kenapa semuanya mendadak begitu saja terjadi?

"Aku… aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang… yang tidak tahu apa-apa… yang tidak mengerti apapun…" gumam Draco kalut.

Belum pernah Harry maupun Ron melihat pemuda pemilik mata kelabu itu begitu goyah. Begitu rapuh.

Harry menepuk pelan pundak Draco yang bergetar. Bergetar? Barangkali sekarang Draco tengah menahan isakannya. Bagaimana pun juga, kegusaran selalu menang meruntuhkan air mata yang bertahan. Pikir Harry, mencoba mencari pembenaran. Bukan hanya perempuan yang boleh menangis, kenyataannya lelaki juga punya hati dan berhak untuk menangis tanpa perlu di cemooh, kan? "Kami akan coba membantumu,"

##You Love Me##

Ginny menerobos masuk pintu salah satu kamar di Asrama Gryffindor. Melangkah menembus kegelapan yang hidup di dalamnya, padahal hari masih sore. Gadis berambut merah itu menyibakkan tirai besar yang menutupi jendela. Dan segera saja, ribuan cahaya menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa ijin. Menyiraminya dengan sinar-sinar matahari sore.

Dan lebih tega lagi, ketika Ginny merenggut paksa selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh Hermione yang meringkuk. Melemparkan bantal dan guling ke lantai. Lalu menyeret paksa tangan Hermione, sampai gadis itu terhuyung-huyung mengikutinya.

"Look at yourself!" semprot Ginny gemas. Memaksa Hermione untuk berdiri menghadap cermin.

Hermione nyaris menjerit ketika melihat pantulan dirinya berdiri di sana. Rambut coklatnya kusut berantakan. Wajahnya pucat tak bersinar. Matanya bengkak tak lagi berpendar penuh cahaya. Sejak kapankah ia meringkuk dalam selimut? Sudah berapa lamakah ia menangis? Hermione tidak pernah menyadarinya.

"Yep! That's you. And you look so bad," komentar Ginny galak. Menyimpulkan pikiran Hermione.

Luna yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri, dengan penuh pehatian dan lembut mendorong Hermione ke kamar mandi. Di bukanya pintu kamar mandi lalu tersenyum saat beralih menatap Hermione.

"Sudah bukan lagi waktunya untuk bersedih, Hermione," gumamnya bijaksana. "Life must go on,"

"Bergegaslah. Benahi dirimu. Kami akan menunggumu di sini," sahut Ginny tepat sebelum pintu kamar mandi tertutup rapat.

oOoOoOoOo

Ruangan itu selalu nampak nyaman. Tak peduli seberapa pun ramainya. Warna-warna merah menyebar di sepenjuru ruangan, menyelimuti para Gryffindor dengan kehangatan. Cahaya-cahaya utama mulai meredup. Namun meski begitu, suara-suara celoteh penghuninya sama sekali tidak mau menyingkir.

Hermione terduduk di bingkai jendela. Memandangi angkasa yang bersinar dengan kerlap-kerlip bintang perak. Bulan sabit terbang semakin tinggi menuju mahligainya sambil tersenyum lebar. Bertanya-tanya, mengapa kah malam selalu memberikan kesempatan bagi banyak orang untuk bercengkrama dengan kegalauan yang singgah?

Matanya bergerak menyusuri hamparan sutra hitam berkilau di atas. Mencari adanya kemungkinan kekuatan yang tersembunyi di antara para prajuritnya. Ia mengelus dadanya. Ada sakit yang merejam di sana. Tapi sial! Hermione tak tahu di mana tepatnya sakit itu berada. Hati. Jiwa. Perasaan. Seakan semuanya tercabik. Terkoyak. Hancur berkeping.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa begitu rapuh. Sangat rapuh hingga ia merasa ia membutuhkan sesuatu—seseorang—sebagai penopangnya selagi ia meniti jembatan tali yang panjang.

Mendadak pandangannya menjadi buram. Ia tak lagi dapat memandang dengan jelas halaman di luar jendela. Apa ini? Mendungkah yang kembali turun berderai? Ataukah… embun yang datang lebih cepat daripada pagi? Lama ia tersadar, bukan mendung atau pun embun yang menjadikannya buram. Melainkan air yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

Dan lagi, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, awan kelabu kembali menghias mata hazelnya. Merebut sisa-sisa kekuasaan cahaya yang berpendar di matanya.

"Hermione," panggil Harry pelan. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu dan Ron berdiri di sampingnya. Tahu-tahu saja, tangannya sudah menyentuh pundak Hermione.

Hermione segera menyeka air mata yang membeku di pipinya. Tersenyum seadanya, sekedar untuk menyamarkan kesedihan yang tergurat sedemikian jelas di wajahnya.

"Keberatan kalau kami bergabung bersamamu?" tanya Ron.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Hermione. Suaranya tercekat. Sekuat tenaga menahan air mata agar tidak kembali jatuh menghujani wajahnya.

Harry kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di depan Hermione. Duduk berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Sementara Ron, meminta Hermione menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, agar ia bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan terus," kata Harry berusaha menghibur. "pasti masalah Draco, kan?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Harry," ujar Hermione galau.

"Kalau begitu, buatlah kami mengerti," Ron ikut menimpali Hermione.

Hermione melirik sebentar pada Ron. Lalu menoleh lagi pada Harry. Perlahan Hermione melayangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Tapi bukan pekatnya langit yang membuatnya terpaku. Bukan gelapnya langit malam yang ia lihat. Bukan pula garis cakrawala tertutup hitam yang menyita perhatiannya. Namun jauh… jauh sekali… ia menerawang ke hari kemarin. Ke suatu masa yang tak ingin ia kembali ke sana.

_Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu. Nafasnya tertahan. Kristal-kristal kecil tergenang di pelupuk matanya, siap jatuh dan menodai wajahnya. Luka yang telah dibalut, kembali sobek. Sakitnya terasa lebih menyakitkan._

_Hermione tertegun, tak mampu bergerak meski sejengkal. Matanya tak juga berhenti memandangi adegan romansa di depannya. Ia ingin menutup matanya, berharap saat nanti ia membukanya, apa yang dilihatnya tak lagi ada. Namun ia salah. Matanya tak menipu, ia melihatnya dengan jelas, di sana, Draco Malfoy mencium Astoria Greengrass._

"Hermione? _Are you ok?_" Harry kembali memanggil Hermione, lirih. Seperti takut menghancurkan kepingan kenangan yang melintas di jalur ingatan gadis itu.

Namun Hermione tersenyum tipis. Bersyukur, Harry kembali membawanya pada dunia nyata. Membangunkannya dari lamunan yang menegangkan. "_Yeah, I'm Ok,"_

"Lalu, apa kau mau memberitahu kami, apa yang sebenarnya membuat Draco sebegitu salahnya di matamu, Hermione?"

"Dia…" Hermione terdiam sebentar. Kepalanya tertunduk. Lalu perlahan, ia memecah kebisuan, "Dia mencium Astoria," sahutnya getir. Kembali memanggil kenangan pahit itu dengan mata yang berkaca.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir, mungkin saja apa yang kau lihat itu salah?" tanya Ron penuh simpati. Pemuda berambut merah itu merangkul Hermione. Berharap, dengan begitu, ia bisa sedikit mengurangi kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya.

"Entahlah,"

"Hermione," Harry mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Menyentuh wajah Hermione. Gadis itu mendongkak, memberanikan dirinya menatap mata emerald milik Harry. "Bagaimana pun juga, Ron benar. Mungkin saja apa yang kau lihat itu salah,"

"Aku tidak tahu, Harry. Astoria… gadis itu, dari dulu menyukai Draco. Sangat menyukainya. Bukan tidak mungkin, kalau akhirnya Draco juga menyukainya,"

"Tapi, coba kau ingat, setelah semua waktu yang telah kau lewati bersama Draco, apa mungkin dia akan balik menyukai orang lain?" kata Harry. "_I believe, he loves you very much,"_

"_He never tell me, he loves me,_" jawab Hermione pedih.

"Selalu ada alasan di balik semua yang dilakukan," ujar Ron lembut. Ron mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Hermione. Ketika jari-jari mereka bertaut, saat itulah Hermione sadar. Ia telah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Tempat untuk bertaut. Di sisi sahabatnya, bersama Harry dan Ron ia merasa lebih kuat. Lebih tegar.

Harry dan Ron tersenyum. Saat itu juga, Hermione ikut tersenyum. Ia seperti kembali menemukan dirinya yang telah lama hilang. Bukankah ia memang harusnya seperti ini? Yang memiliki kekuatan.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hujan tumpah berderai dengan derasnya di siang hari itu. Hermione termangu berdiri di tepi jendela tak berkaca di koridor. Menghitung setetes demi setetes air hujan yang turun, meski ia tahu sampai kapan pun ia tak akan pernah tahu jumlah yang benar.

Ia berdiri memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Menghalau dingin yang kian menyengat tak punya belas kasihan. Tak pernah di sangkanya, rindu yang sedemikian merejam, sakit yang sebegitu perihnya dapat membuat tubuhnya menggigil hebat.

Hujan… harusnya Hermione belajar bagaimana cara mencintai seseorang darinya.

Mendadak hujan kembali membawanya pada ingatan-ingatan menyakitkan. Yang memaksanya bercermin pada genangan air. Ternyata air bukan hanya menggenangi tanah-tanah kering. Tapi juga matanya. Siap tumpah di tiap saat.

Lama ia berdiri. Hanya berdiri dan diam. Ketika akhirnya hujan berhenti, ketika akhirnya Tuhan meletakkan busurnya di sudut khatulistiwa, Hermione menengadah. Menatap hamparan birunya langit yang jernih. Ingin melihat warna-warni pelangi yang berpendar di atas sana untuk menghibur hatinya yang gundah. Ia selalu menyukai saat-saat hujan reda seperti ini. Ada semilir angin yang bermain-main riang bersama helaian rambutnya. Ada burung-burung kecil yang kembali berkicau gembira. Ada pohon-pohon yang segar tertimpa cahaya cerah. Ada matahari yang mengintip malu dari balik awan. Bahkan Hermione sangat menyukai aroma segar merebak setelah hujan mereda. Menghirup udaranya pasti akan membuat rongga dada yang sempit sedikit lega.

"Hey… sedang menikmati hujan?" tanya seseorang.

Hermione menoleh. Dan tercengang, ketika mendapati orang itu telah berada di sisinya. Kenapa dia selalu datang di saat yang tepat? Di saat aku mulai tenggelam ke dalam dasar lautan hitam. Di saat aku hampir saja tersesat dalam lembah kekecewaan. Di saat aku mulai tak sadar ada dunia yang lebih nyata dari kenangan.

Hermione tersenyum. "Yeah… tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Theo. Balas tersenyum pada Hermione. Diliriknya gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ada kekaguman luar biasa yang merekah di hatinya. Gadis itu sempurna. Barangkali karena itu jugalah, Theo menyukai Hermione. Karena Hermione mampu mengubah semua kesederhaan dirinya menjadi begitu luar biasa. "Hujan memang terkadang mengganggu. Namun, seringkali hujan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh banyak orang," desahnya, tak sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hermione.

Hermione tak menjawab. Hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sesuatu berhembus di telinganya. Mungkin angin, atau malah deru nafas Theo yang membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Hermione tidak peduli.

"Hermione, aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu," bisik Theo pelan. Kata-kata itu melontar begitu saja sebelum ia menyadarinya. Barangkali sesuana yang membuatnya tiba-tiba mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Theo… kau," desis Hermione tegang. Tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan.

"Ijinkan aku menghapus semua luka di hatimu. Dan aku berjanji, sebisa mungkin aku akan menjadi yang terbaik untukmu,"

Hermione terpaku. Mulutnya tercengang. Lidahnya mendadak saja lumpuh. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Seolah semua pembendaharaan kata-katanya menghilang tak berbekas.

"Please, be my girl," sekali lagi Theo berkata.

Oh, Tuhan… diakah pelangi yang akhirnya Kau kirimkan untukku? Diakah yang Kau perintahkan untuk membantuku melupakan dirinya? Haruskah aku mulai belajar mencintainya?

Sekarang… pertanyaannya hanya satu, apakah Hermione mampu menolak Theo yang selalu ada untuknya di saat seperti apapun?

oOoOoOoOo

Yoooooooo… satu chapter lagi buat kalian :D

Well, I think, broken heart could make everyone so sad and confused.

Dengan kata lain, patah hati bisa bikin seseorang mengalami galau yang berkelanjutan . muahahahahahaaa… *tawa setan*

Entah yaaa, tapi… aku gak gitu yakin ama chapter 4 ini.. Rasanya gimanaaaaaaaa gitu? Kurang memuaskan…

And this, reply for all reviews…

Rey: aaahh.. kok tiba-tiba kurang suka sama DraMione siih? Kenapa? Ehehehee.. tata bahasa? Aku sendiri masih suka ngiri sama author-author lama, kayak Rey, tulisannya. Ceritanya. Alurnya—keren.

Attachan: Mueheheheheee.. iiya, cemburu selaluuuuuu saja jadi masalah..

Dinda: Kependekan? Ntar kalo kepanjangan jadinya malah ngebosenin. :P

Liana: Dikit yaaa? Yang chapter ini udh aku panjangin kok.. Semoga aja gak bosena.. Eheheheee…

Naughty: Enak aja Draco sama kamu.. mending sama aku, laaaahhhh :P Ini udh dipanjangin. Moga gak ngebosenin yaa.

Purple Sky: Purple Sky itu kayak lagunya Greyson Chance yaa? Ahahahaaa… Nahh.. ini udh aku update chap 4. Hope you like it, yaa?

Madge: BLAISE? AKU LEBIH SUKA KALO BLAISE ITU SAMA LUNA! :D tapi gak deng… Luna sama Ron aja. Muahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa… Yahh… aku jrng maen twitter skg..

Uzuchiharu: Muahahahahaaa.. iiya doong! Kan biar impas. Jadi bukan Hermione aja yang GALAU..

Bea: Muahahahahaaa.. Kok songong? :D WTH? Jago? Ini belum jago kali, dek… Aku sendiri masih sering ngerasa gak puas sama diksi yang aku buat. -,-" Kadang ada aja yang kurang…

Zhavier: Bagi-bagi talent nulis? Kalo bagi-bagi foto aku mau gak? Ahahahaahaaaaaaa… Beneran ceritanya seru? Yakin? Gak boong? Seriusan? Ah, Cuma ngehibur kali… *dijitak*

Yapp… ummm… Well… I don't know, what should I say… How about this? Thank you…

Thank you to everyone who have read my story. Especially, to all reviewers. Thank you so much, guys. So, mind to review—again?


End file.
